Emily's new family
by Princess Mofo 2012
Summary: Emily's mom and brother leave town for Brian's Doctor appointments. They can't return so Emily gets adopted by Sasha and is now Sasha's daughter. What will Sasha do if Emily gets hurt? Will he protect her and coach her and be there for her or will he go after the person that hurt her.
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

**AN: I do not own Make it or break it. Neither do I own the Characters. This is just a short starter Chapter. There might be more chapters to come. Who knows. This is my first Fan fiction.**

Chapter 1

I touched the little box in my jacket pocket and smiled as I remembered how I got it. It was a necklace that had 5 rings on it like the Olympic rings. It was a gift from Sasha. Sasha is my gymnastics coach. I am an elite gymnast. After earning a place on the worlds team Sasha took me out to dinner to celebrate. That's when he gave me the necklace tell me how proud he was of me.

***Flashback***

We had just finished eating dinner when Sasha cleared his throat.

"Now Emily, since you got a spot on the Worlds team I want to give you something. I picked it out after you got on the national team. I wanted to give it to you after world tryouts no matter if you got a spot on the worlds team or not."

He slid the little box across the table to me. I opened it and saw the Olympic rings like necklace.

"Oh Sasha it's so beautiful. Thank you."

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Since that night that Sasha caught me he has been like a father to me and I know he feels like I had become like a daughter to him.

"You're welcome Emily. Now when you look at the necklace or you're wearing it you'll know how proud I am of you and how close you are to your dreams of becoming an Olympic Champion."

"Thank you Sasha. I'll wear it with pride and honor. I won't let you down. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise Kmetko. Now how about we get you home so you can get some sleep for practice tomorrow?"

"Um actually Sasha, I was hoping tonight I could sleep at The Rock since my mom's out of town with my brother Brian for a couple of weeks for Brian's Doctor appointments? I already have stuff in my locker in case you said yes."

"No need to sleep in the gym Emily. I got a house with a couple of spare rooms that I turned into guest bedrooms. You are more than welcome to sleep there until you can make arrangements to stay somewhere else or you can sleep there until your mom gets back in town. It's up to you."

"Wow thank you Sasha."

"No problem Emily."

"You don't have to let me stay at your place though. But thank you Sasha."

"We can stop by the gym and get your clothes and whatever else you need for tonight and tomorrow I'll take you over to your apartment so you can pack a bag till your mom gets back."

"I really appreciate this Sasha. Ever since that night you have been like a father to me and because of you I know I'm going to be able to do my best and show everyone what I got."

"No problem Emily now let's go so you can get some sleep. We're going to work on upping your Degree of Difficulty (DoD) on each apparatus so you can rock at worlds."

"Ok Sasha"

***End Flashback***

**AN: Please review. Tell me what you want to see and I'll try to get it incorporated into the story. I know this is a short chapter but hopefully I'll have longer chapters in the future. I'd like to thank GrimReapper for his help. He doesn't know much about the show but he knows how to give me constructive criticism. Love him to pieces. Can't wait to see what everyone says. **


	2. Chapter 2 Emily gets bad news

**AN: I don't own anything make it or break it including characters. Well as always let me know what you think. I'll do my best to keep writing even though I might be moving soon and going to school.**

Chapter 2

I had just broken up with Damon Young yesterday so I was struggling with my training today. I couldn't land any of my dismounts. Sasha could see that something was bothering me. I could see him walking over to talk to me. I knew I couldn't tell him about Damon because of the no dating rule at The Rock. But I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Emily what is going on with you today? You're not sticking any landings today."

"I know Sasha and I'm sorry. Can we talk later after training is over today?"

"Sure thing Emily! Are you ok? If you need a break or to quit early let me know, ok? You have a key to the house while your mom and brother are out of town. You know you can take my car and I can take a taxi home. You can go to the house and unwind and relax if you need to."

"Thanks Sasha. I'm going to keep training though even if I have to do the simple stuff like round off back handsprings or the blocking drill."

"Ok Emily just come to me if you need help."

"Ok Sasha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training had just gotten out and I went to the locker room to shower and change. Payson was in there too changing. She noticed the look on my face and I could see she was concerned about me.

"What's wrong Em? You look upset and I also saw you training today and you looked distracted. It just doesn't seem like you at all."

"It's nothing Pay. It's just I broke up with Damon yesterday and it got to my head today. It's just that no matter how hard I tried to push it out of my mind it just kept come back every time I dismounted. I don't know what to do Pay."

I had started to cry by the time I finished talking and I couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry. If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you. I am sorry though but my mom is waiting for me. I have to meet my physical therapist today so he can check up on how my training is going since I returned. But call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok thanks Pay. For everything."

"You're welcome Em. See you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah see ya Pay."

After I talked to Payson and finished showering and changing I went to find Sasha who was in his office. I have to admit I was nervous about talking to Sasha. I knocked on the office door to announce my presence and cleared my throat. Sasha looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Sasha can I talk to you?"

"Sure Emily, what's up?"

"Sasha I have to tell you something and you'll probably be mad at me."

"What did you do Emily?"

"Sasha I broke the no dating rule. The only reason I was distracted today is because I broke up with Damon Young yesterday. I told him rules are there for a reason and told him not to contact me anymore. I'm so sorry Sasha."

I couldn't stop the flow of tears. Sasha walked over to me from behind his desk and hugged me, then said softly

"I'm disappointed that you broke the rule and snuck around with a boy knowing the distractions that comes with dating. But I'm proud that you came forward and told me the truth. Thank you Emily."

"I'm sorry I lied to you Sasha. I didn't mean to and if you want to punish me I'll start right now. I'll do anything you want me to do. I promise."

I only said that because I felt so bad. I always hated Sasha's punishments because they were so brutal and long. But the only thing he did was look at me with sad eyes.

"Emily I'm not going to punish you. You did the right thing by telling me. I'm proud that you did."

"Thank you Sasha. I just feel so bad that I broke your rule, but no more. I promise you that Sasha."

"Good cause if you broke another one of my rules I would have to punish you. Now no more distractions Emily just clear your head of everything. I'll be at least two more hours. I have some paperwork to file. If you want to train while I work, you are more than welcome to. If you don't want to train you can take my car and go to the house."

"Ok thank you Sasha. But if I take your car how will you get home?"

"You're welcome Emily. If you decide to train just remember that if you need help just come get me, ok? And if you took the car cause you wanted to go to the house I would take a cab home. I honestly don't mind Emily. I trust you."

"Ok thank you Sasha."

"Hey Emily before you decide whether to go back to the house or train can you lock up for me?"

"Yeah sure Sasha, no problem."

"Mulţumesc Emily."

I looked at Sasha with a confused quizzical look.

"What does Mulţumesc mean Sasha?"

"It means thank you in my native tongue Romanian."

"I wish I could learn a different language. But with all the time I spend training and doing school work I don't have that much time to."

"Maybe one day Emily."

"I think after I lock up I'm going to head to the house and find something to cook for supper. You've done so much for me so it's the least I could do."

"Ok Emily, call if you need anything."

"I will Sasha."

"Ok bye Emily."

"Bye Sasha. If you want instead of taking a cab I can come get you and then cook what I plan once I plan it."

"Thank you Emily. If you do come get me just call first ok so that I know that you're coming."

"Ok Sasha see you later."

After my talk with Sasha I felt better knowing that he now knew why I had been distracted that day. I was shocked when Sasha had said that he wasn't going to punish me for breaking the rule and then lying about it after. I had half expected him to yell and tell me that I was going to be punished for it. I'm glad he took it really good.

I locked up the gym for Sasha and then headed over to his blue 2010 Stingray Corvette. Once I unlocked it and got in it felt weird to me to be in such a fancy sports car. I liked it though so I started her up and slowly and carefully backed out of Sasha's parking spot.

It was only a 10 minute drive back to the house. Once I got to the house I took out my phone before going to the kitchen to look for something for supper for Sasha and me. I noticed that I had 2 missed calls and 3 new text messages. The missed calls were both from my mom. I wondered how her and Brian were doing. Next I checked the texts.

*Emily I need you to call me as soon as you get this…Love mom*

*Emily I need to talk to you about something important…Love mom*

*Emily what are you doing? You're not answering your phone or answering your texts. I need to talk to you ASAP…Love mom*

I was trying to figure out what my mom would need to talk to me about. I went back to the texts and just texted my mom instead. I needed to figure out what to fix for supper.

*Mom I was training all day today. Just got back to Sasha's place. About to look for something for supper for him and I as a thank you to him for all he's done for me. I'll call you as soon as I'm done…Love Emily.*

After I texted my mom I went to the kitchen and I went about looking for the stuff I would need for tonight. I went to the freezer and took out the bag of boneless chicken breasts and put them in the sink and then looked to see if Sasha had all the spices that I would need. Seeing as he had them all I went in search of the other things I would need.

Since he had everything I needed I decided to do some laundry for him since I needed to do laundry too. So I went to the laundry room and started the washer and put in some detergent and then filled it half way with my clothes and the other half with his clothes.

After I got done doing that I noticed the time and called Sasha.

"Hello Emily do you need something? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah everything's fine Sasha. I was just wondering if you're almost done and if you are I was going to come get you."

"Oh thank you Emily. I'll be half an hour more and then should be ready."

"Ok I'll be out front soon I have to call my mom first and then I'll be right over."

"Ok Emily see you soon."

"Ok bye Sasha."

"Bye Emily."

After I hung up the phone I hit the speed dial for my mom and it only rang twice before my mom picked up the phone. It had sounded like she had been either crying or sleeping.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Mom, what's wrong it sounds like you've been crying."

"Hunny I wish I could sit you down and talk to you about this face to face but I'm not there."

"Mom you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Emily Brian and I are staying here in Charleston, South Carolina. I'm sorry Hunny but we have no other option."

"What are you talking about there is always another option. Mom I can't just pack up and leave The Rock behind. My friends are here. My life is here. I belong at The Rock training. No other coach can get through to me."

"Sweetie I'm trying to figure it out. But when you have some time off can you pack the house up for me? I have to stay here with Brian."

"Um sure mom, I suppose I can do that. How come you're staying in South Carolina?"

"Emily there are specialists here that can help Brian when I can't. When neither you nor I are home he needs someone to stay with him. His seizures are getting worse and he's getting them more frequently."

"Oh my god is Brian ok? Tell him I love him for me please. I guess I can talk to Sasha when I go pick him up for The Rock."

"You're staying with Sasha? And you don't have a car how can you go pick him up?"

"He lent me his car mom. I'm going to go pick him up in the next ten minutes."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry Emily about this bombshell. I know it sucks. We'll come visit you when we can. I promise sweetheart. I'll try to come to Worlds and be there to cheer you on."

"Thanks mom it means a lot to me. I love you mom. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go pick up Sasha now."

'Ok I love you too Hun. Take care of yourself. I'll try calling you later."

"Ok mom. I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Hunny bye now."

"Bye mom."

After I hung up the phone I started to cry. I can't believe my baby brother was getting worse and that my mom and him were moving away. What was I supposed to do? Where will I go? I couldn't stop crying and by the time I pulled in front of The Rock it was well after the time that Sasha said he'd be done. I wondered where he was. Instead of waiting for Sasha in the car I went and unlocked the doors and once inside I relocked them.

I walked up to Sasha's office and knocked. Sasha looked up from what he was doing. All of a sudden his face went from showing frustration at the paperwork he was filling out to concern and worry about me.

"Emily what's wrong?"

"Oh Sasha what am I going to do? Where am I going to go? I'm just so confused. Why do they have to move away and leave me behind?"

"What are you talking about Emily? Just slow down for a second, ok? What's going on? Who's moving?"

"My mom and Brian, Brian needs specialists to help take care of him while mom is at work and I'm hardly ever home and with what we get paid here we couldn't afford them. Mom decided to move to South Carolina and she just told me today. What am I going to do Sasha? I have no place to go. No family here, nothing."

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. We will talk to your mom and see if she wouldn't mind filling out adoption papers and I'll adopt you and you can stay with me. Do you like that idea?"

"Oh my god Sasha are you serious? Do you really want to adopt me? I would love to live with you and be a part of your family."

"Well then it's settled we'll talk to your mom tomorrow about it and go from there. Let's go out and celebrate instead. I know you're a good cook but lets save it for tomorrow if your mom says yes."

"Ok sounds good. Thank you so much for this Sasha. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't of met you. No one else has ever got me to put all of my trust into them like you have."

"You're welcome Emily. Come on lets go. Where would you like to go for supper tonight?"

"I don't know Sasha. How about Pepper Corn?"

"Ok Pepper Corn it is then. I will always be there for you Emily all you have to do is ask."

"I know that now. Thank you Sasha."

"Welcome Emily."

I never felt happier after that. I felt like I had found a place I can belong when my mother wasn't there anymore but she would always be my mother. I love her and I love Sasha like a dad.

**AN: I hoped you liked this Chapter. Please Review. This was a little longer chapter than the first. My chapter lengths will very so please be patient with me. Thanks to GrimReapper for the inspiration and criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3 Emily's new dad

**AN: I don't own anything Make it or break it. Please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up the morning after I got the news that my mom and brother were going to stay in South Carolina where Brian could get the care he needed I started to cry. It still hurt and I didn't know what to do.

I looked at the beside clock and noticed it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I jumped out of bed as quick as I could. Sasha was going to kill me. I was late for training. I grabbed my phone to text Sasha and noticed I had a text message. I opened my text message and noticed it was from Sasha.

*Emily, I'm giving you the day off. There is money for you on the table and car keys too. Meet me at The Rock at noon. I have a surprise for you…Sasha*

I was surprised that he gave me the day off since worlds was just around the corner. But, since I had the day off I decided that I was going to go back to the apartment that I had shared with my mom and Brian. I got dressed for the day in my favorite jeans and my Rock track jacket, with my favorite tank top underneath. I then slipped on my flip flops and went downstairs to the kitchen. I ignored the keys and money and fixed myself some eggs and orange juice. Then I grabbed the money and keys.

When I walked out the door I saw a green 2010 Mustang. I was so shocked that I texted Sasha.

*Who's car is in the driveway?...Emily*

I just walked around the car and looked at it while I waited for Sasha to text me back. A few minutes later my phone buzzed with a text from him.

*That's surprise number one. Enjoy and drive safe…Sasha*

I sat in the car in shock. After a couple of minutes I texted him back.

*Wow, thank you Sasha, so much…Emily*

I set my phone down and started the car. He purred like a new born kitten. I put him in drive and drove over to my old place.

When I arrived I felt a deepening sadness. I would miss my mom and Brian. I unlocked the door and went inside. I figured I would pack up the place starting with Brian's room.

Brian didn't have much stuff, mostly electronics. All of Brian's stuff fit into 4 boxes. It saddened me, and once Brian's room was done it felt final.

Next I went to my mom's room. She had a lot more stuff from over the years. Almost all of her stuff fit into ten boxes. I was done with her room but I wasn't ready to go to my room yet. I was saving it for last. I really didn't want to go in there. I was afraid I would break down at the reality of all of this.

I was almost done packing up the house when I had to leave to meet Sasha at The Rock. I wondered what he had in store for me. He said that he had a surprise for me. I just kept saying keep calm maybe he couldn't adopt you into his family or he's moving and you're going with him. Just don't get worked up. Once I had arrived I saw all the girls just getting out for lunch. I saw Kaylie and waved at her. She waved back excited to see me. She came over to me once I parked and got out.

"Wow Emily I didn't know you had that much money."

"I don't. It was a gift from Sasha. He asked me to meet him here at noon and that he had a surprise for me. He even offered to adopt me so that I could stay here without my mom and Brian."

"I heard about your mom and Brian. I'm sorry Em. If you want to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Kay. I just wish my mom and Brian didn't have to leave. But I do wish them the best and I hope they can make it to Worlds to watch us compete against China and Russia."

'I know what you mean Em. We're going to go over to the Salad bar across the street do you want to come with us?"

"Um maybe some other time Kay, I'm supposed to meet Sasha."

"Okay talk to you later then Em."

"Ok Bye Kay."

Once I got done talking to Kaylie I went inside to find Sasha. I found him in the office buried in a pile of paperwork for Worlds and something else. I knocked before entering.

"You wanted me to meet you Sasha?"

"Ah yes Emily please come in and sit down I'll be with you in just a second."

I sat down on his couch in the office and waited patiently, I knew Sasha would talk to me when he was ready. He went to the fax machine and faxed a document to someone and then he looked at me. He didn't start talking to me for a few more minutes.

"Thank you for coming Emily. How is your day off so far?"

"You're welcome Sasha. It's going good. Went to the apartment and started packing it up for my mom, just haven't touched my room yet. I know once I start in on my room it will be too real. It'll make me really sad."

"I have some good news that might cheer you up. How about we go for a drive?"

"Sure Sasha sounds good. What to you have in mind?"

"You'll see it's a surprise. I told you I had a surprise for you."

"Oh ya I've been so busy that I almost forgot to meet you. You're Corvette or my Mustang?"

"Lets take the Corvette. That way you can relax on the way."

"Ok sounds good."

Since Sasha had said that he had a surprise for me I was trying to figure out what it would be. I wondered if my mom and Brian were in town to see me or if he was planning something else.

We stopped at the Applebee's restaurant for lunch and I looked around. I didn't see my mom's car so I was thinking it was something else. I hated surprises but the surprise I did like was when I walked out of the house this morning and found the Mustang.

Sasha led me inside and asked for a private table for 2. It wasn't that busy today so we got a booth in the way back corner of the restaurant and we had that whole part of the restaurant to ourselves. I was getting nervous. I really wanted to know what Sasha had to tell me or talk to me about but it was a surprise to I tried to be patient. Sasha ordered a steak with shrimp on top and some garden fresh vegetables and I ordered a chicken Caesar salad. While we waited, Sasha just made small talk with me. It was only 10 minutes of waiting for our food to get there. We thanked the waitress and went on about our meal.

We ate in silence for the first half of the meal when the waitress came back and asked how we were doing and we both said good. After the waitress left Sasha cleared his throat. I looked up at him and wondered if now was the time we would start talking about what his surprise was.

"I talked to your mom this morning Emily."

"Really, how was she doing this morning?"

"Yes, she's doing good. She says to tell you she'll try to call you later on."

"That's good I miss her."

"I know you do Emily. Do you know why I wanted you to meet me today?"

"No. I just figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Nice answer. I asked you to meet me today after giving you the day off was because I talked to your mom about adopting you so you would always have a place to live."

"Oh my God really? Wow Sasha. What did she say?"

"She told me that she would be honored to sign the adoption papers. I just faxed them over to your mother before we left The Rock. I should be getting them faxed back over to me sometime later on today with your mother's signature. You now have a home here with me Emily."

I looked at Sasha with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe what he had just said. I was excited and happy but I was also sad at the thought that it was final. I was going to be Sasha's adopted daughter. I just didn't know if I was going to take his last name too or if I would keep my moms last name.

"Wow Sasha. This is a lot to take in. I'm happy, excited, sad, and a few other emotions that I can't really name right now. I do have a question for you though."

"Sure thing Emily you can ask me anything. You are now my daughter."

"Thanks Dad. Will I be taking your last name too or adding it on to my mom's last name

and be Emily Rose Kmetko Belov?"

"If that's what you want then yes we can go get your name changed after I finish at The Rock tonight."

"Thanks. I can't believe it. I finally have a dad I didn't ever have before. It feels good having a dad now."

"I know Emily. Let me pay for lunch and then lets get back to The Rock most of the girls will be back by the time I am."

"What do I tell the girls dad?"

"Anything you want. You don't have to tell them that I adopted you or you can tell them. It's all up to you."

"Thanks. I think I might tell them after worlds though. I don't want it to distract them from their training."

"It's up to you Em."

"I know it is dad."

"Come on lets go."

"Thanks for lunch dad. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Em."

After Sasha dropped the bombshell that I was going to be his daughter by everything but blood I was happy. I had finally found myself a father. See I didn't have a dad for long. My mom and him split up when I was 5 years old. I haven't seen him since. I hardly even remember my dad. But now I don't need to worry about finding my dad because I gained one that was much better and would never leave me like my biological dad.

After we got back to The Rock I went over to my car to get ready to go finish packing the apartment when Lauren came up to me. I wondered what she wanted. She was never that friendly with me.

"Hey Lo what's up?"

"Nothing much Emily, I was just wondering how you were holding up. I found out you and Damon broke up and then I just found out your mom and Brian aren't coming back. If you need anything let me know. I know what it's like not having a mom in your life. And if you need a place to stay you're more than welcome at my place."

"Thanks Lo, I appreciate the offer. I'm staying at Sasha's right now. Do you think I could come over with Pay, and Kay tonight though. I know I told Sasha I'd wait till worlds were over so I didn't distract you girls but it's good news and I don't think it's going to be distracting. I hope its not anyway."

"Sure, how about you come over for dinner tonight? I'll invite the other girls, what is the good news anyway?"

"Lo it's not that I don't trust you because I do, I just want to tell everyone at once."

"Ok sounds good, I'll see you tonight Em."

"Ok see you Lo."

Sasha popped his head out the door and yelled at Lauren to get her ass into the gym right that second. I didn't mean to make her late. I looked at Sasha and his look of anger softened.

"It's my fault Sasha I held her up. We were just talking though. She invited me over for dinner tonight and she's inviting Payson and Kaylie too."

"Ok you're forgiven Lauren. Just get you're ass in here now and start training. Worlds are in 3 weeks. See you later Emily."

"See ya Sasha. See ya Lo."

"Be at my place by 7 ok?"

"Ok Lo see you tonight."

With that I got into my car and left. I went back to the apartment and finished packing the living room, dining room and kitchen. It only took me two hours to finish packing everything into boxes. I only had my room left and I knew that I would be taking my boxes over to my new place with Sasha. I looked around my old room and started crying. I didn't realize how long I had been sitting on my bed crying until my phone buzzed with a new text.

*Emily, training is done for the day. Can you come to The Rock so we can go get the adoption finalized? Thanks…Sasha*

I texted him back right away. I just had to wait a few minutes before I could leave. I couldn't look like I had been crying.

*Ya sure Sasha, just give me a few minutes and then I'll be on my way over. I'm at the apartment. I only have my room to pack. I'll do that after we get the adoption finalized so I have some time to think…Em*

After I texted him I got myself together and drove over to The Rock. I only had two hours before I had to be at Lauren's place.

When I drove up I saw Sasha and smiled. I knew I was going to be ok I just had to get over the fact that I wasn't going to be living with my mom. I would still be able to see her though.

Sasha walked over to my car and got in. I was excited to go get this finished. I drove over to the courthouse to hand in the adoption papers. Then we waited for 15 minutes before being called into the judge's office.

The judge asked me a few questions about why my mom put me up for adoption after all the years she's raised me. And I just told him that my mom and little brother were no longer living in this state and my mom didn't want to take me away from my gymnastics training at The Rock and she new that Sasha was like a father figure to me when I didn't have a father in my life.

He looked at Sasha and asked him why he was willing to adopt me. Sasha just told them that I was like a daughter to him that he's never had. He also was my coach and wanted to make sure my dream of becoming an Olympic Champion came true.

The judge looked at both of us and must have seen a bond and all the trust that I had in Sasha because he signed the paper and stamped it with the official stamp. It was then that my adoption was finalized and my last name was Kmetko Belov.

Once we left the court house I had to drop Sasha off at The Rock and start on my way to Lauren's place for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was at Lauren's house with her dad for half an hour before Payson and Kaylie arrived. I decided to wait till after supper to tell them that Sasha adopted me.

I was glad to be spending time with the girls. We were all like sisters. We bickered like sisters and we always made up. I loved these girls.

We had a nice little grilled parmesan chicken salad. It was really good. Steve Tanner got a steak and potatoes because he wasn't a gymnast but our salads looked better than his steak.

After dinner the four of us girls went into the Tanner family room to lounge around and so I could tell them the news.

I was nervous I had to admit that. But I knew I would be ok and that I could count on them.

Lauren-"So Emily what did you want to tell everyone tonight."

Payson-"Lauren will you give her time to figure out how to tell us what she wants to tell us."

Me-"No it's fine Pay, I was hoping someone would ask so I didn't have to start the conversation."

Kaylie-"Go ahead Emily, you don't have to worry or be nervous. We are all here for you. I know its tough not having one of your parents around and Lo knows what it's like to not have a mom and have her dad be so busy all the time that it's like she doesn't have any parents."

Lauren-"Ya I kinda do know what it feels like, but oh well. I'm fine anyway, I just want to know why Sasha was in such a good mood after lunch?"

Me-"I have an answer for that."

Kaylie-"What is it?"

Me-"Since my mom and Brian aren't coming back to Boulder, CO, my mom decided to let someone adopt me. That person is the one and only Sasha Belov. My new name is Emily Rose Kmetko Belov."

Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie started talking all at once. They were all shocked. Payson was the first to speak up and get everyone settled down.

Payson-"Wow Em that's great, I'm so happy things worked out for you."

Still shocked Lauren- "W…wow Em. I'm happy for you. I'm glad things are looking better for you. I say we go out and celebrate on Sunday."

Kaylie-"Oh My God Em I'm so happy. I could cry right now. That's how happy I am for you. I agree with Lo. Lets celebrate this Sunday at the Spruce Juice."

Payson-"That sounds good to me. You in Em?"

Me-"Yes it sounds good, I would love to. I have to go though. Sasha wanted me home at a decent time so that I can get some sleep before training."

Lauren-"Ok drive safe Em. Love ya girl."

Payson-"Yeah drive safely Em. Lo can I stay the night tonight. Becca has been really crabby lately and I need a break from her."

Kaylie-"See you tomorrow Em. Drive safe. Lo can I stay too. My mom and dad are fighting and I don't want to go back to the drama."

Lauren-"Sure Pay, sure Kay. Em we'll have a sleepover with all of us someday."

With that I left the three girls to have their sleepover while I headed home to my dad.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Reviews really appreciated. Thanks again to GrimReapper. Another thanks goes out to Cornballz. They inspired me and criticized me and helped me write this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tragedy strikes

**AN: I do not own MIOBI. There is some rape mentioned in this chapter so if you don't like it please don't read it. **

Chapter 4

As I drove home I looked at the gas gauge and noticed I should get some gas before getting home, seeing as I was sitting at less than a quarter of a tank.

I drove to the nearest gas station and got out. It looked a little dark so I went to see if it was open. It was so I went back to my car and started pumping unleaded gas into my tank.

When I finished pumping the gas I put the gas cap back on my tank and went inside to pay.

Before I paid I grabbed a Gatorade for training tomorrow. I knew I would need it because I had planned on training twice as hard tomorrow to make up for having today off. And Worlds was only 3 weeks away.

I got back into my car and drove off. Little did I know my life was about to change.

I turned my stereo to my favorite radio station while I was at a red light. As I turned on my radio I heard rustling in the back seat. The next thing I know I felt the barrel of a gun against the back of my head.

"Well hello there pretty lady, how about you start driving slowly" a very unfriendly cold voice said.

I just did as he said. I had my phone on my lap and new I had to stall enough to get Sasha and the cops on the phone so they could hear what was going on. I just didn't know how to so I started by asking a simple question.

"What's your name?"

"Jason"

"Jason my name is Emily Kmetko Belov. I am the daughter of an Olympic Champion. Can you tell me where are we going?"

"Hello Emily, ok so you must have to live up to his standards and do whatever he did. And we're going to a safe place."

I didn't push the conversation any further, because I didn't want to chance upsetting him. I knew what he was planning on doing with me and I was scared but I didn't show it.

He instructed me to drive into a dead end ally. I knew this was it, this was the place that my life would change forever.

"Get out of the car slowly pretty lady"

His voice was still really unfriendly and cold.

I just do as I was told. I couldn't change his mind or even convince him to let me go. I just hoped that I could get away with my life after.

He led me inside an abandoned warehouse and forced me onto a bed he had there.

He then proceeded to tie me up and put a gag in my mouth so I couldn't scream out loud.

He then took a knife and told me to stay still or he would end up cutting me. He then started to cut off my clothes.

I didn't know what to do until my mind slipped into survival mode. I started squirming and screaming. I knew it was futile, the ropes were too tight and the gag kept people from hearing me scream.

Finally he had, had enough of my screaming and gave me something to scream about so he cut me in my abdomen.

After that he stripped off his own clothes and got on top of me while I struggled.

He was too strong for me and the ropes were too tight. I knew it was futile to struggle.

He asked if I liked it and if I said no he would give me a new cut or he would punch me in the face. I got to the point where I said I liked it just so I could live. I didn't know what else to do.

I hoped he was done with me soon cause I could feel myself slip into unconsciousness and I didn't want to go there. If I went into the void I knew I wouldn't wake up for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I was still tied up and naked. I noticed that the ropes were loosened and I could get my hands out of their restraints. I sat up and felt really dizzy and light headed.

I closed my eyes to let the dizziness and light headedness pass and then reached down to my feet and undid the restraints so I could go see if my car was still in the ally.

I got outside and breathed a sigh of relief. It was still there. I checked in the car and my phone, the keys and my gym bag were still in there too. I grabbed the sweater and shorts and put them on before grabbing the phone and calling the cops.

When I got off the phone with the police I checked the time and noticed that it was midnight. Sasha was going to flip. I knew he would be mad but I had a very good reason that I wasn't home.

I was shaking really hard as I dialed my dad's number and expected him to be mad when he answered. I had tears in my eyes too because I knew he would yell at me when he answered.

"EMILY WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS? IT IS PAST YOUR CERFEW. IS THIS HOW YOU THANK ME FOR ADOPTING YOU?"

"Dad please, calm down. I can explain. I need you to come to 3733 Franklin Street. Please dad. I need you. The cops are on their way right now. I need you dad."

I started bawling when I finished talking. I was so shaken and scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

"Easy Emily, talk to me. What happened?"

"Dad please come, please. I need you. Please say you'll come. I'm scared."

"I'm on my way Emily. Just hang in there ok Honey?"

"Ok Tǎtic, I'm really scared and shaken up."

"I'm on my way honey, I'll be right there."

"Ok Dad."

I was glad my dad calmed down enough to talk to me. I was so scared and shaken. I needed a friend but the only person I could think of that I could trust that was male was my dad and Austin Tucker.

I just figured I would call Austin tomorrow or I would see him at The Rock.

It wasn't long till the cops showed up and I figured my dad wouldn't be too far behind. I didn't want to talk to the cops until my dad got there.

I just remembered that Austin lived close by just a couple of miles away. Dad lived at least 10 miles from me. So I decided to call Austin and have him come and be with me while I talked to the cops. I couldn't do it alone.

I dialed Austin's number and it rang once.

"Hello?"

"Austin it's Emily Kmetko Belov. I need your help can you meet me at 3733 Franklin Street? And my last name used to just be Kmetko. Long story I'll tell you after all of this but I need you."

"Be right there Em. You can count on me."

"Thanks Austin."

With that I hung up the phone and waited. It was only 3 minutes later and Austin was there trying to get past the cops to see me. I told them that he was ok and that I asked him to come.

They let him through and he gave me a hug and noticed that I was shaking. He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

Officer 1-"My name is Sarah Marshal; these are my partners Justin Walsh and James Young. You don't have to be afraid we're not going to hurt you. Can you tell us what happened here tonight?"

"I was driving home from the shell gas station down the road and at the stop light this guy that was in my back seat put a gun to my head and told me to drive slowly. I just listened to him. I was so scared. I didn't know what else to do. He had me drive down this abandoned ally way and get out of the car. He took my arm and led me inside where he pushed me onto the bed there and tied me up. He tied the ropes really tight and then put a gag in my mouth so no one that was passing by could hear me scream…"

"EMILY"

I heard my name while I was telling what happened to me to the office and I saw my dad running toward me. I ran toward him and into his arms and started to cry. I was shaking so bad now and I was glad he was there for me.

I explained to him that I didn't know how long it would take him to get there so I asked Austin to come. He wasn't mad at all. He shook Austin's hand and thanked him for coming to help me out.

Officer James walked over to Austin, my dad and I and asked me to continue telling them what happened to me.

"Oh yes…after he tied me up and put a gag in my mouth he took out a knife and told me to stay still or he would end up cutting me. He then proceeded to cut my clothes off that I was wearing. I started to struggle to get free and I was screaming through the gag in my mouth even though I knew it was futile. He decided he had enough of me screaming and struggling to get free so he cut my abdomen and I stopped screaming and started crying. He then proceeded to take his clothes off and then get on me and started to rape me. He kept asking me if I liked it and whenever I said no he would either cut me or he would punch me in the face. I passed out before he was done. My mind just shut down. While we were in the car I tried to make small talk with him. All I learned about him was his name was Jason. I kind of remember what he looks like too. That's all I remember though.

Justin-"Thank you Ms. Belov. We will be in touch with you shortly. Can you come to the station some time tomorrow and meet with our sketch artist and describe your attacker to him?"

Sarah-"Honey just tell us what you can remember about him and we'll just give it to our sketch artist tomorrow ok? That way you don't have to come to the station at all unless we need to you identify him."

Austin-"Em your dad and I are right here if you need us. If you don't think you can do it right now you just tell them and we can take you to the station tomorrow but if you can know we're standing right behind you every step of the way."

I looked over at my dad and I saw anger in his eyes. He was not happy with what happened to me. I could tell he wanted to kill the bastard that did this to me.

"I can tell them now. Thanks Austin. He was 5'9", medium length dark brown hair almost black, he had Smokey green eyes, a 5 o'clock shadow, he had a scar on the right side of his face close to his eye, wearing dark blue jeans, an Oakland Raiders Sweat jacket and under it he had a white tank top that was full of grease spots. That's all I remember of him. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful."

James-"It's fine. You did your best. I'm going to ask that you go to the hospital to get checked out. We're going to need any medical reports to help build this case."

"Ok I'll go as soon as I can. Do you need my car for evidence?"

Justin-"We will only need it for a short while. To get whatever prints off of it. We will need your prints and your dad's prints. That way we know those are your prints. We will need to know what dealership you got the car at sir because we will need the prints of every employee there to make sure none of them did this and to identify them from the real criminal."

Sasha-"Ok can we come to the station tomorrow to get the prints. I want to get my daughter to the Dr so she can get checked out. I want to make sure she is ok before I take her home."

Justin-"Yes sir you may, we will see you sometime tomorrow. Ask for one of the three of us and we'll get you squared away."

"Thank you so much officers. With my dad and my friend here I was able to recollect everything that happened to me and tell you. I hope you catch him soon."

After that my dad took me to the hospital and got me checked out. A couple of my cuts had to have stitches but it wasn't too bad. I was told by the Dr giving me stitches that I was a lucky girl to not have bled out with the cut on my abdomen.

I didn't feel lucky. I felt horrible. I just wanted to go home, curl up in bed and sleep it off like it was a horrible nightmare and that in the morning it would be all over.

It only took half an hour to get me stitched up and I was given some medication for the pain and also an antibiotic so I didn't get an infection. I had to explain to them that I was an elite gymnast and that I was a contender to go to Worlds. I needed to be able to train.

They told me I could train but if I pulled any stitches they would restrict my training. I was told to take the pain medication whenever I was in pain. There wasn't a risk of overdosing.

When I got home I went straight to my bedroom and fell onto the bed exhausted. Once I hit the mattress I was out like a light. Too much had happened to me today and I didn't care I just wanted sleep.

My dad came in to make sure I was all right and noticed I was asleep. He took my shoes off and picked me up and put me on the bed so I could be more comfortable after he pulled back the covers a little. Then he covered me up. He walked to the door and turned off the light on his way out.

I had only slept for about an hour when I started screaming in my sleep. My dad heard me and came running into my room with a baseball bat expecting the guy that hurt me to be there. He noticed it was just me in the room and that I was having a nightmare he sat down next to me and woke me up as gently as he could.

I woke up with a jolt and looked at him like he was going to hurt me. He kept having to say he wasn't going to hurt me. When I finally believed him I leaned into him and started crying.

I ended up crying myself back to sleep. Once I was back to sleep my dad laid me back down and covered me back up. Then he walked back out to go back to bed. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**AN: Well here it is. How did you like it? Please review. If you liked it if you didn't if there was something you want to see and didn't. We might get to see in the next chapter Sasha and Austin going after the person that did this to Emily or if they stay by her side and help her cope with this. Stay tuned for more MIOBI fan fiction drama. Thank you to my friends who helped me with this. Cornballz, GrimReapper, and one other that I don't have a name for. They gave me criticism and they helped inspire me when I had writers block. The address is in Denver, CO but I put it in for Boulder, CO and I put it as a warehouse but it's originally a laundry facility in a neighborhood. The address in the story is an abandoned warehouse.**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting ready for Worlds

**AN: I do not own MIOBI. Please review if you're reading this. I need to know people are reading this. If people are reading but not reviewing it makes me think that no ones reading. So please if I don't get any reviews I'm going to have to stop writing this story. I'm sorry but I want to finish this story before I go to college and I can cause I have inspiration which just happens to be my fiancé and he's helping but I just can't keep writing this if no one reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up with a jolt when my alarm went off at 4:30am. I groaned and threw my pillow at it. I was just too tired to get up. It's been two weeks since the incident and I'm still not sleeping that well.

Sasha walks in and tells me its time to get up. I just groan again and throw my other pillow at him before rolling out of bed.

Once on my feet I swayed and sit on the bed before I fell. I was in a lot of pain.

"Emily what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"Nothing's wrong dad. I just got really dizzy and lightheaded. I'm in a lot of pain so that doesn't help my dizziness and my lightheadedness. I just have to take my antibiotic and the pain medication."

"You stay right where you are. I'll be right back."

I just do as my dad says. I lay back and stare at the ceiling. My dad comes back in with a glass of water and two pills in his hands. I sit up and take the pills from him and take them.

After I take my medication I got up and got ready for my day of training. I go to grab my gym bag when I get this feeling in my stomach. I run to the bathroom and throw up. After last night I didn't feel so good but I was going to push myself.

I get done puking my guts out and brush my teeth. After that I go grab my gym bag and put saltine crackers in it so that I will have something to settle my stomach.

As I put the saltine crackers in my bag I see a note. I grab it and my heart sinks. It was from _'him'_.

_'Emily Kmetko Belov, I want to thank you for doing as I said. I know it wasn't very enjoyable for you but it was very enjoyable for me. Sorry about the cuts and the bruises. Hope to see you again someday. –Jason'_

I started to shake, the only thing going through my head was "_hope to see you again someday". _I was so scared. I didn't want to see him again at all.

I sank to the floor and started hyperventilating and crying. My dad came in and saw me like that. He saw the note in my hand and read it. His face went pale and he sank down next to me.

He got his composure back and put his arms around me. He rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down.

After a few minutes I calmed down, got up and walked out the door to my dad's car. He came out after me, and got in.

"Emily you don't need to be afraid I'm always going to be here to protect you."

"Honestly tata I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I can't sleep and every time I think about it. I throw up. I threw up this morning before I came into the kitchen. What am I going to do dad?"

"Emily you don't have to worry about anything. I'm going to be right here. I love you Emily."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

I felt a lot better knowing my dad had my back. It didn't take long for me to calm down.

We drove to The Rock for the day. We were the first ones there. Usually Summer was there before us, since she had her won key, so she could do paperwork and file it.

As soon as Sasha opened the gym I went to stretch so I was more flexible and so I didn't pull anything.

As soon as I was done stretching I worked on my floor routine. After I landed my full in-full out I knew something was wrong. I had that feeling in my stomach again.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. Once there I threw up and it really sucked. Payson walked in as I finished throwing up.

"You know that really screws up your electrolytes."

"I know Pay. I just don't feel 100% today. Something happened to me two weeks ago and well I'm not going to say anything but it makes me sick. I have a Gatorade so I can get back most of my electrolytes."

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw _"him." _He was holding my gymnastics track jacket. He must have taken it out of my car two weeks ago.

I ran into Sasha's office to hide. I didn't want "_him" _to see me. Sasha looked up at me as soon as I walked in. My face must have been very pale because he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Emily what is it? What's wrong? Did you pull some stitches? Are you in pain? Talk to me honey."

"Daddy he's here. The guy that hurt me is here. What do I do? I'm scared."

"First I'm going to handle it. I'll call the cops, next I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

"Daddy please stay with me till the cops come. I'm scared."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again Emily. I promise."

I just nod my head. I'm too shocked to say anything else.

Sasha gets off the phone with the cops and turns to me.

"Emily I need you to be brave for me ok? We need to stall him. Make it like he's your boyfriend till the cops get here, ok? Can you do that for me?"

"I can try dad. I want to do this."

"Good go get him girl. You can do this, I believe in you Emily."

I just smile weakly at my dad before I walk out of the office and up to Jason.

"Hey Jason what brings you here?"

"Hey pretty lady, I'm bringing your jacket to you and I wanted to see you."

"Thanks for bringing my jacket to me. Can you follow me please? I need to talk to you."

"You're welcome and sure."

I lead him into the office and I stall him by talking to him about that night.

It only takes 10 minutes for the cops to get there. They rush into the office and tackle Jason to the ground and cuff him.

I was so relieved for him to be off of the streets. I know I will still have nightmares about that night but I was at peace now.

I went back to training after the cops took Jason out of The Rock. I felt like I could train again without any distractions for the most part.

I was about to go do my beam routine when Ellen Beals walked in.

I stopped dead in my tracks, she was a ruthless bitch. She tried to ruin my career time and time again, ever since that day I got arrested for stealing Brian's medication.

Sasha walked up to her and demanded her to tell him what she wanted.

All I could here was that she wanted to talk to me. Oh Joy here we go again.

I go into Sasha's office and wait.

"Emily, can you tell me what happened two weeks ago please? The NGO got a call from a judge asking you to appear in court. Can you explain this?"

As she finishes talking Sasha walks in.

"Emily you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. If you want I can tell her."

"Please do dad, I just can't do it."

"Can someone please just tell me what in the Sam Hazzen Hell is going on here?"

"Two weeks ago Emily went over to Lauren's place to meet with her, Payson, and Kaylie. She wanted to tell them that I adopted her with her mom's permission so Emily could stay and train at The Rock yet. Well on her way home she stopped for gas and was attacked at a red light. She was instructed to drive to an abandoned warehouse where she was raped. She was cut up and bruised. She had to get stitches on most of her cuts. She goes to court three days before we leave for Worlds. She gets her stitches out the day before we leave. If anything shows up in drug tests it's because she's on pain meds and an antibiotic."

When my dad was done talking I looked at Ellen, her face was pale and she was speechless.

It took her a few minutes but she finally regained her composure and told me that she would take care of it. Make sure that the NGO World's committee didn't find out because they would pull me so fast if they thought I couldn't compete.

I told her I would be ready to compete and I would be the best there was at Worlds.

With that she left and I just sat down on the couch. I was so tired. I could hardly stand anymore.

"Emily, why don't you take a quick nap? I'll wake you up soon ok."

"Thanks Dad I think I will. I'm so exhausted."

"Alright Emily I'll just shut the door to the office and you can take a nap up here ok? I'll keep it as quiet as I can on the gymnastics floor out there."

Yawn-"Thank you dad."

"Welcome honey, I'll wake you up soon."

With that my dad left and I lay down on the couch and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**AN: What do you think? Please Review. Next Chapter is worlds. I know not very much drama but I wanted to dial down the drama. Let me know what you think. I might have Emily's real dad show up at World's in Rio.**


	6. Chapter 6 Start of Worlds

AN: I don t own MIOBI I hope you like this chapter. Emily goes to court. And Worlds. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

We leave for World s in four days, my court day is tomorrow and I get my stitches out in three.

I am so nervous for tomorrow. I don t know what is going to happen.

I was just getting ready to climb into bed when my dad walks in.

You sure you re going to be ok Emily?

I m pretty sure dad. I m just nervous. I just hope I don t say the wrong thing or sound stupid.

You ll do great Emily. It s going to be ok, you ll walk into that court room, give your statement to the judge and get to leave or go sit down. I ll be there the whole time for you.

Thanks dad. I don t know what I would do without you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Court just got done with and I was so unbelievably happy. Jason got 25 years in prison. I wouldn t have to worry about him for a long time.

My dad walks up to me, since we had to sit in different sections, and hugs me.

He lets go of me and drapes his arm across my shoulder.

How about we go out for supper tonight after we get a few hours in at The Rock?

Sure dad. I m so energetic right now from the sentencing that I could train all night without a break.

Lets not do that. How about only train an hour on each apparatus and then we go out for supper?

Ok dad.

We get to The Rock and everyone is on their lunch break.

Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren all walked up to me as I got out of the Corvette.

Emily they all say at the same time.

Payson- How did court go Em?

Good, the guy got 25 years in prison.

Kaylie- That s good Em. Now we need to kick ass at Worlds.

You know we will Kaylie.

Lauren- You staying for the last 2 hours Emily?

Yeah Lo, plus I m here for an extra 2 hours after everyone leaves.

Lauren- Cool, you want to go to the Spruce Juice tonight to celebrate?

Can t, dad s taking me out for dinner. What about tomorrow after I get my stitches out?

Kaylie- Yeah I agree with Em, I have a family get together tonight.

Payson- I am having a special dinner with my family tonight. Dad s going to be home from Minnesota tonight.

So, tomorrow then, for sure?

Lauren- Yeah my treat for everyone. We re going to Worlds, Emily s attacker got 25 years in prison, Payson s dad s home, and Em gets her stitches out finally.

I was looking forward to tomorrow. I was getting my stitches out and I was going to the Spruce Juice to celebrate everything there was to celebrate.

I went inside and sat on one of the warm up mats and began stretching.

Once I was done stretching I went to find Sasha. He was supposed to help me with my routines to make sure I had them down.

Hey Coach I m ready for you to help me whenever you get a chance.

Okay Emily I ll be right out to the floor in just a second I want to see your beam routine first.

Ok Coach.

While we were at the gym I never called Sasha dad I called him coach, Sasha, or Coach Belov.

When we were at the gym he was my coach and I was his gymnast. While at home and outside the gym he was my dad and I was his daughter.

I went over to the beam and waited for Sasha. He wasn t long. When he got to the beam he asked to see my beam routine.

I get the springboard and place it right where I want it to be and I take a few steps back. I run up to the springboard and I jump on it and do a front tuck mount onto the beam.

I do a cartwheel to the middle of the beam and do a split leap and then do a Pirouette. I do another split leap and then do a back handspring.

I do another split leap and then I do a back handspring-layout step out. I am now ready for my dismount. I was going to do a front double tuck.

I ran down the beam and did a little cartwheel at the end and landed my front double tuck perfectly without a single step or hop.

I automatically saluted like I would in a competition and then looked at Sasha.

He had a smile on his face. I knew he was pleased with my routine.

Emily that was perfect. You ll medal at Worlds for sure. You keep it up and you could be the all around. I m not saying this as your coach, I m saying this as your dad.

Thanks dad. I really appreciate you saying that. What would you like to see next?

Lets do your two vaults next.

Ok coach.

I walk over to the vault table and set my vault for 2 3 like I always do. I never got over my fear of the vault until Sasha taught me to trust.

I did my first vault the Kim II. I landed it with a little step. I looked at Sasha for confirmation to go ahead with my second vault, when he nodded his head I knew he thought I could be better but that it was still really good and to continue.

My second vault was the Produnova. I nailed it without taking a step or a hop. I looked at Sasha and he smiled and nodded. I could tell that he was proud of me.

Emily your first vault needs a little work but I know you can do it. You re second vault is perfect. I m proud of it, proud of you.

Thanks coach. I won t let you down at Worlds. I promise. Do you want to see my floor routine or my bars routine next?

I want to see your bars routine next. I need to make sure you are doing well with that since it s your weakest apparatus.

Ok Sasha.

I walked over to my gym bag and grabbed my grips for the bars. I then walked over to the chalk bucket so I could chalk up after I put on my grips.

After I chalked up I walked over to the uneven bars and saluted like Sasha was a judge. I then mounted the lower bar and started my routine with a cast squat on. I built my momentum up so I could transition from the low bar to the high bar. Once I got to the high bar I did a kip cast handstand.

After my handstand I jumped back to the lower bar and did a clear hip and a front hip circle. I stood on top of the low bar and basically fell forward to the high bar and started to build up my momentum to do a double flyaway and then dismounted with a double layout.

I saluted once I landed perfectly without a step or a hop. Not even a wobble. I looked at Sasha and waited for him to speak.

That was good Emily. It s good enough. You probably won t be able to medal with your bars but you will score high enough to help the team. You re doing great. I think we re done for the day. I saw your floor routine yesterday and it was amazing. Lets get out of here now.

Thanks Sasha. I am only trying to impress you and not the judges. If you think I did great that s all that matters to me at the moment.

Good, now go shower and get changed. I ll be in my office.

I walked to the locker room and got into the shower and just let the hot water unclench my tight muscles. After 10 minutes I got out feeling better. I knew I had to be extra careful when drying off because of the stitches and I didn t want to pull any even though they were getting taken out tomorrow.

I got changed into my jeans and my favorite t-shirt that I always carry with me just incase my dad ever wanted to take me anywhere for supper or even for lunch during training.

I came out of the locker room and I went into my dad s office.

Dad?

Yes Emily?

Do you really think I ll do well at Worlds in the next couple of days?

I think you ll do amazing Emily. You just have to believe in yourself. I believe in you. Now you just have to believe in yourself too.

Thanks dad. I just needed a little encouragement. I m so nervous about Worlds. I just hope I don t mess up.

You won t Emily.

So where are we going tonight Dad?

That depends, do you want Southern/soul food, Italian, or Mexican?

Mmmm Italian sounds so good right now. Somewhere Italian maybe or somewhere French.

For French we have, Mateo, Black Cat, John s, Bramble & Hare, and Jill s Restaurant. For Italian we have, Arugula Bar & Ristorante, Antica Roma, Bacco Trattoria & Mozzarella Bar, Noodles, Alba, Bacaro, The Dinner Detective Murder Mystery Dinner Show, and Pastavino. What do you think?

How about Pastavino? That place sounds really cool.

Ok Pastavino it is. Lets get going. You still need to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow.

We left The Rock and got to the restaurant and it looked elegant. I loved the place right away. I had a pasta primavera and it was delicious. My dad had Italian Stuffed Noodles. They looked ok but not as good as my pasta primavera.

Once we were done and my dad paid we went home. I was so tired that I decided to go to bed right away. It had been a long day.

In the morning dad woke me up so that I could get up and get ready to go to the Dr to get my stitches out and then rest for the remainder of the day and finish packing for our flight to Rio.

We get to the Dr Office 15 minutes early so we could get registered for me to see the Dr. I was nervous. I had never had stitches before so I never had stitches taken out. I hope I don t move or jump so that I didn t get cut while they were cutting the stitches.

We were waiting for only 5 minutes before the nurse called me back. I looked at my dad and questioned him with my eyes if he was coming with me or staying there. I must have had a look of fear in my eyes because he got up and walked back to the room with me.

Once in the room the nurse asked me basic questions about myself and had me stand on the scale and got my measurement and blood pressure too. Then she said the doctor would be right in.

My dad and I waited 5 minutes before the doctor came in.

My name is Dr. Winston, how are you today?

We re good thank you.

What can I do for you today Miss Kmetko Belov?

I came to get my stitches out today.

Is this man here your husband or something?

He s my father. I asked him to be here for me.

Ok lets take a look and see if your stitches are ready to come out.

He had my take off my shirt and I felt lucky I had my sports bra instead of an actual bra on so I didn t feel so awkward. He checked on my cuts to make sure they have healed up properly and once I got the ok I laid back so he could clip the stitches and carefully pull them out.

My dad stood by my side and squeezed my hand every time I winced when a stitch pulled at my skin. It only took 10 minutes to get all 38 stitches out of me. I was glad that they were out.

Dr. Winston had me stand up and stretch to make sure that nothing else was wrong. Once I got done stretching he gave me a clean bill of health but told me to stay on the antibiotics for a couple more days to give the tiny holes time to heal up.

My dad and I left after that and I felt better not having my stitches in. I was glad that they were out and that I could move more freely.

We went home and finished packing for tomorrow since we had to be at the airport at 3 am for our flight to Rio for Worlds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My alarm went off at 1:45 am and I groaned as I got out of bed. I knew it was going to be a long day. I got up and I dressed in my most comfortable clothes. It was going to be a long flight.

We leave DEN (Denver) at 6 am. So we wanted everyone to be there early.

We get to Denver airport at 3am and we had to get all of our boarding passes, go through security and find the gate that we leave out of.

We have to go to DFW (Dallas/Fort Worth) first and then find our next gate then we re off to MIA (Miami) and then our final destination GIG (Rio De Janeiro). It was going to be a 21 hr 5 minute flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We get to Rio at 8 am two hours after we were supposed to land but that s due to the layover in Texas. It was horrible. But I was glad that everyone got sleep on the plane. Kim Keeler checked us into the Premier Copacabana Hotel. We got 17 rooms. I thought we only needed 16 rooms because my mom and Brian weren t there until I heard my mom s voice behind me apologizing for being late.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug and thanked her for being there to support me.

Sasha gathered all the gymnasts around including the male ones. Of course only two of The Rock men got on the Worlds team. Austin Tucker and Steven Bradley, all the other men s Worlds team was from Denver Elite.

Sasha told us all that he wanted us in the gym in an hour for just a quick practice run through of all of our routines even though he knew we were all jet-lagged.

I went up to the room that I shared with Amanda Fisher. All I knew was that Amanda was engaged to Steven. Sasha only allowed it because they didn t let their engagement get in the way of their gymnastics.

Amanda was a quiet and shy girl. She hardly said anything. She was so focused on visualizing her routines that she didn t notice that I entered the room.

I shook her shoulder and she snapped out of it.

Sorry to bother you Amanda but we only have a little bit before we have to be at the gym and I was wondering if you wanted the shower first.

Oh no go ahead Emily. I will shower after the gym. I don t want to shower before and then get all sweaty and stinky again while there and have to take another shower.  
Thanks for asking.

You re welcome and you know what you do have a point because you know my dad is going to work us hard to make sure we are ready to compete tomorrow.

Totally, I m glad I came to The Rock and got to meet everyone there. I m going to miss it if my family decides to move. Of course my fianc has his own place to live I could always move in with him.

Plus you have all of us Rock Rebels as we re called. We ll help you out as much as we can too.

Thanks Emily. This whole time you ve been super nice to me and I ve just brushed you off because I was so focused on my training. I guess I was a little too focused. I m sorry about that.

It s ok, Payson is the same way sometimes.

Well shall we gather up the rest of the team and go down to the gym?

Sounds good, you have Steven round up the guys and I ll round up the rest of the girls.

Ok, see you down at the gym.

I left the room to start with the room across the hall that Payson was sharing with Kaylie and Kelly. Then I went to the room Lauren was sharing with Natalie.

We met the guys in the lobby and headed to the gym to meet Sasha. I just hoped he didn t push us too hard because we still had to compete tomorrow.

We get there and we see all of the parents and then Sasha walks into the Gym behind us and we just line up and snap to attentions waiting for him to tell us where to begin.

He had everyone start on the Vault. It went smoothly no one fell or even took a gigantic step.

After vault he had all of us go to the floor and run through our floor routines. After floor he wanted to see the guys parallel bars routines and then the girls uneven bars routines. After the bars for both of our groups Sasha wanted to see the guys rings routines and then the girls beam routines.

Once we were all done Sasha dismissed everyone except for me, he wanted me to stay behind so he could talk to me.

Emily I know you have had a rough time these past few weeks but I want you to know that I believe in you. Not just as your coach but as your father too.

Thanks dad. I don t know what I would do without someone who didn t believe in me. My dad left and didn t want anything to do with me at all until a couple of years ago but I decided I didn t want him in my life since he didn t want me in his life before then.

You ll do great Emily.

Thanks Dad.

All of a sudden I hear a different voice.

Shouldn t you be calling me dad and not him?

I looked around and finally spotted my biological dad James Matthews.

What do you want? I told you I didn t want you in my life. The only reason why you want me in your life now is because you think you can make money off of me since now I m making it big in the gymnastics world.

Now, now Emily don t be like that sweetheart I just wanted to wish you good luck and tell you that I ll be in the stands tomorrow watching you.

I looked over at Sasha who is more of a dad to me than James is and he looked pissed that James was even there.

I think you need to leave now. I don t need my gymnasts distracted before the biggest meet of their lives. Now why don t you stay away from Emily huh? She doesn t need you she has me.

Well I think since Emily is my daughter by blood and I pay child support for her I think it makes it my business by being around her and seeing her if I want.

I told you before James I don t want you in my life so get out of it and stay out of it.

I agree with her James now you need to leave before I call security to remove you.

James leaves and I look at my dad and I see a look of anger, frustration and something else I can t quite tell yet. But oh well James is gone and I can focus on my gymnastics.

Emily you look like you haven t been feeling well. Why don t you go get some rest before the big day tomorrow?

Ok dad thanks.

I leave the gym and go up to my room and put my pajamas on and climb into bed. Amanda comes in as I get into bed and looks at me confused.

Isn t it a little too early to go to bed yet?

I m not feeling well and coach wants me to get as much rest as I can to see if I feel better tomorrow morning for the first day of Worlds. I ll be ok Amanda you go have fun. Just be back by lights out.

Ok Emily take care of yourself.

With that Amanda leaves and I drift off to sleep. I know I ll sleep all day and most of the night since I didn t sleep on the plane ride here at all.

AN: I know I wrote a few other people in there. The only reason why is because I felt like it would be perfect to have more characters that are on the Worlds team. Next chapter will be the chapter of worlds. I hope you enjoy this one and how Emily s real dad shows up out of the blue. Please tell me what you think.  
More MIOBI fan fiction coming your way soon. You ll see something shocking in the next chapter too. Sorry I didn t put the Spruce Juice scene in here. I couldn t think of a way to write it.

Jessica- Thank you. I will keep writing. I m going to try to throw in a curveball for Emily as you ll see next chapter after Worlds. I don t know if I m going to go all the way to the Olympics or if I m going to stop short. It all depends on my inspiration and if it runs out or not. All the girls will interact more and more throughout the story and you ll see they help Emily with the curveball in her life along with the NGO too. 


End file.
